And I Will Never Hurt You
by Lady Kaido
Summary: Jasper finds a new person in Forks, Washington when they move back. It happens to be Isabella Swan. It's easily said that he falls in love and wants her all to himself. One Shot.


**Prologue**

The day was warm, filled with the aroma of the spring flowers that bloomed along the mountains of Forks when the Cullens rolled into town. It was August 31, 2010 just a few days shy of school starting in September. The Cullen kids would begin their junior year at Forks High School, or well, beginning their junior year again at Forks High School. The reason why they were starting again of course? They were vampires. It was as simple as that.

This would be the second time they have entered the serene area of Forks, Washington to begin again. Their lives would go on as normal for the next two years while they went through the process again. They would stay to themselves and make friends only when they had to, they would be the untouchable quintet. Yes, there were five of them and two more at home that they called parents.

This time though things were different, there was someone new in town, someone who attracted Jaspers attention as well as Edwards and that's where the story begins.

**Begin**

My body numbly rose from the neatly done bed as the fell in the sky, the darkness creeping in. The clouds covered the moon for the most part that's why Forks was such a good place for us to live, it was almost never sunny and even the moon was covered. Today it was like any other in Forks, cloudy and rainy looking but with no rain to be seen.

We had now spent several days at school in the boring, relentless, and repetitive routine that we endured for years.

"JASPER!" Squealed a female voice down the hallway before my door slammed completely open, splintering in the middle. "YOU USED THE REST OF MY HAIRSPRAY!" The voice, belonging to a blonde haired beauty continued to squeal. I winced and shrugged sheepishly.

"Carlisle said he'd buy more last time he was out." My voice was soft, sleepy sounding although we did not sleep. The girl in front of him visibly calmed down then her lip curled into a snarl and with just enough time to duck a hairspray can came flying at my head.

"Rose!" I uttered in an annoyed voice before she stopped me.

"No! Don't you try to use your calming 'techniques' on me Jasper!" She huffed using her fingers as air quotes before crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.

"Jeesh Rose" Another voice came as I began to stand up, it was Emmett, her soul mate. His arms wrapped around her body as he attacked her throat with kisses, "Leave Jasper be, his hair needs more maintenance" And with a smile he dragged her out, pulling her over his shoulder, she allowed him otherwise she would've still been rooted to her spot.

She was stubborn that one.

Now that she was distracted however I could sneak out and that's what I did. The jeans on my legs were fine for hunting as was the dark blue t-shirt that tightly fit on my torso. I was outside within seconds and in the forest before the door behind me even closed. My feet were bringing me towards a smell that had wafted to my nose, it was delicious.

I found myself soon perched atop a branch outside a window and what I saw made me scowl. It was Edward with a young girl, Isabella Swan, talking. They were close but barely touching, only their knees seemed to have of come in contact. I couldn't tear my gaze away however as they did get closer, slowly, agonizingly it seemed as I watched. Before anymore could come of it however Edward was standing by the window, his back to me, he knew I was there.

I could hear faintly what he was saying, _"You can't Bella. He's… not in control, Jasper_.". That's how I found out she liked me more than she should.

She was thin, tall, had brown hair, chocolate brown eyes but she wasn't normal, she smelled different. She smelled amazing but that could just be the fact I was the oldest vampire but the youngest vegetarian vampire.

I turned away from them, the smell before anything else happened and raced away covering my nose. I didn't want to smell her anymore she was too intoxicating, I had to stay away or I'd kill her.

Now if only that had honestly stayed true, over the next few days, and even weeks I found myself sitting on the branch outside her window never inside. I had met her outside of class, outside of school often as well and she seemed to enjoy it. She was shy and kept to herself most of the time unless she was talking with Edward or myself. I was jealous of her relationship with him, I was jealous of the fact she'd invited him into her home but not me. I was jealous that she and him were friends even though she liked me.

When I finally showed up at her house one day to get in her father invited me in, Mr. Swan. He had been expecting someone else but when I mentioned being in one of Bella's classes it was good from there. He seemed surprised that someone had come over that was from school and he showed it, even showed how protective he was.

"I needed some help on my poetry for English. I was hoping to catch her after school but she just wasn't there when I got out." I murmured softly, my calming aura ebbing off quickly. It only took a few moments before Mr. Swan was completely calm with me being in his house and called for Bella.

"Bella! You have a guest!" He hollered, turning his gaze over to me as I continued to stand and smile trying my best to charm him.

When Bella came down the stairs she was still wearing the same clothing as before, a green sweater, jeans, and sneakers. Her eyes were surprised that I was there and her lips tightened into a soft line. "Jasper. What-What are you doing here?" She questioned, her eyes warming slightly when my smile brightened.

"I needed help with our poetry assignment. Would you mind?" I murmured, lifting my bag up.

Her eyes drifted to her father who shrugged and watched us intently like he was trying to figure out if something was going on between us.

"Well, um, I-I guess come up and I'll help you. I'm not too sure why you'd ask me though." She muttered, her father coughed at the exact moment that I moved to follow her back up the stairs. "Dad. I'm sixteen." She mumbled before waving me up, I followed quickly so that he couldn't stop me.

When we reached a room tucked away in the far left corner she opened the door to usher me in, her smell even more intoxicating in here. I was sure at this point that my eyes had gone a more darker color then the amber I was used to, I hadn't fed in awhile now. I wanted to save that for her when I drank her delicious smelling blood.

My currently dark amber eyes flickered around the room before settling on a chair near her desk where I sat. I placed my bag on the ground and looked up to watch Bella as she rifled through her own bag to get out her notebook. Her back was turned to me and all I wanted to do was lunge on her, _Do it now_, the voice inside of me crooned but it wasn't time yet.

I had to wait another few days before I could get her alone, get her in the far dark corners of the forest. For now I had to make her trust me, make her feel safe with me.

That's what I aimed to do that afternoon and it is exactly what happened, I calmed her down quickly. I made her feel good and soft inside, made her want to trust me. "Bella, do you trust me?" I questioned lightly, reaching my hand to caress her face, I had positioned myself on her bed at this point.

She nodded, her deep brown hair falling around her cheeks. "I do Jasper." She whispered, leaning a little closer. I smiled and wrapped the arm that caressed her cheek around her shoulders, folding her into me so that she felt safe.

"I have you." I murmured before placing a light kiss on her forehead, if I was soft now, she would trust me.

That's what happened every day for the next few weeks and finally it was a week after I had allowed her to find out we were vampires. I planted a little note in her History notebook, her last class of the day to meet me in the forest behind the school. We had grown close, just as much as Edward and her had but she was feeling safer. I think she was falling for me as she had been pushing him away to get my kisses, and my caresses.

That made what I wished could've been a real heart flutter a bit to believe she trusted me. In the end she really shouldn't have.

The moment I met her in the forest behind the school I gave her a handsome, brilliant smile. "Are you ready for today my love?" I murmured, when she nodded I swept her up quickly into my arms and ran, ran further into the forest.

The girl that was in my arms had my brain running at top speed it seemed. All I wanted to do was protect her. But at the same time I wanted her to myself, I wanted her to be like me. That's why I had planned this little outing, she would be mine.

I loved her too much to wait.

I loved her too much to see her a human.

I loved her so much my chest ached.

We were soulmates.

I could feel it.

My mind settled as we reached the area that I would take her to, the field in the forest. I knew it was risky but it was the only place I knew we would have privacy. It only took a little while longer before I was able to place her on her back atop the soft feather blanket on the ground. "This is for you." I whispered while she smiled up at me, "Bella." I murmured as I settled down next to her.

My face was inches away from hers and I knew she anticipated what I was going to give her. She was still the timid, soft, and shy girl I had met all those weeks ago but she knew a secret about us. One that made her life so different.

I stared into her eyes for only a few more moments before I bent my head down to hers and pressed my lips against the feather like ones she had. My hand found itself sliding down her torso to grip her hip, and hitching her leg over my waist as my lips hungrily pressed against hers.

I couldn't get enough.

Her lips. Her breath.

Her body. Her life.

All mine. Forever.

For this lifetime and the next.

A small moan of pleasure reached my ears and when it did I knew that was it, my mind went crazy. I lifted my head away even with her whimpers and grinned, my fangs slipping out to their positions before I savagely buried my face in her neck.

Her startled scream echoed through the forest but it soon turned to a moan of pleasure before it went silent.

My venom had entered her veins, and then I was thrown across the clearing.

"JASPERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" A voice echoed.

It was Edward.

"What have you done?! Bella!" He echoed again.

All I could do was smile.

She was dying and she was mine.

I made her. Me.

Bella.

My sweet Bella.


End file.
